


Fit to be Tied

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Tied up!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone ever asked, Nick Cutter would answer that he wasn't quite sure how he got himself into these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit to be Tied

If anyone ever asked, Nick Cutter would answer that he wasn't quite sure how he got himself into these things.

"Please, Stephen," Nick begged, cursing the ties that kept him strapped to the chair every time he struggled to reach forward, every time he tried to touch Stephen, to move the younger man to where he should be.

Stephen just laughed softly, hand moving languidly over his cock as he rested on Nick's thighs.

Nick's own cock strained against the inside of his jeans, almost begging to be closer to Stephen, begging to be buried in the man straddling him. "Oh god, please--" Nick was half ashamed of the pleading tone of his voice and half didn't care, just so long as it got Stephen to stop teasing him and _do_ something.

"Is there something you want, Nick?" Stephen asked, leaning forward to nip at Nick's chin, his naked chest pressing against Nick's t-shirt clad body, and Nick was absurdly grateful that Stephen's voice cracked slightly, that he wasn't the only one being affected by this.

"You," the word escaped without thought, "only you."

Swiping his tongue along Nick's lower lip, Stephen pulled back, too quickly for Nick to chase the kiss. But Nick didn't complain, _couldn't_ complain, not when Stephen's hand was finally on his jeans, buttons popping open with ease borne of practice. 

"Nearly there," Stephen promised, fingers freeing Nick's cock to the air, wrapping around the hardness, slippery and careful, as his other hand continued jerking himself.

And Nick could tell when Stephen was close, thumb brushing over the head of his dick as his eyes fluttered shut and he fucking _writhed_ on Nick's lap, making Nick curse Stephen, God and the hitherto unknown sadistic streak his lover was showing.

"Nick--" The soft moan of his name masked the whimper of loss that fell from Nick's lips as Stephen moved his hand away from Nick's dick, fingers reaching up to grasp at his hair and leaving a smear of lube on Nick's temple.

Stuttered, jerking motions and the fingers in Nick's hair tightened, sharp and hard, and Stephen was gasping, come landing on Nick's jeans and across his cock.

"Jesus fuck, Stephen--" Voice all but broken because Nick was _there_ and all it would take was one touch.

Bracing himself on Nick's shoulders, Stephen shifted, raising his body over Nick's hard cock and moving himself into position.

"Stephen, you're not--" Because Stephen hadn't prepared himself, had barely prepared Nick except by slicking a thin layer of lube over his cock, and as much as Nick wanted, _needed_ , to be buried in Stephen's body, he wasn't going to do it at Stephen's expense.

But Stephen didn't stop moving, just placed a finger against Nick's lips, chemical strawberry taste mixing with sweat, and he sank down, body tight and hot and _oh god_.

Nick's hips tried to thrust, jerking up from the chair, the noise coming from him half scream, half gurgle, and all Stephen's name as Nick's vision whited out, coming harder and faster than he had since he was a teenager, his cock not even fully seated in Stephen's body.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Nick muttered, voice muffled against Stephen's chest as his head dropped forward.

Stephen laughed as he settled on Nick's thighs, Nick's cock in him still twitching. "Kinda flattering, actually," he said, his voice not entirely steady. "Nice to know I can still get that reaction from you."

Nick lifted his head to look at Stephen. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, continuing at Stephen's slightly confused look. "Stephen, you will _always_ get that reaction from me." Because Nick couldn't imagine a time ever coming when he looked at Stephen and didn't feel his entire body flood with heat. Couldn't imagine ever seeing him and not wanting to tackle him onto the nearest flat surface.

Stephen looked at him and Nick could almost read the doubt in his eyes.

"Stephen." His voice soft and careful, because Nick knew the fight they'd had to get there, knew the anger and betrayal that almost soured them beyond saving. But he also knew there's nowhere else he'd rather be, no one else he'd rather touch. " _Always_."

And Stephen just rested his forehead against Nick's and smiled.


End file.
